Leçon de vie
by HCIG
Summary: "Je me suis souvent demandé : qu'est ce que c'est "être amoureux" ? On entends parler de papillons dans le ventre, de bouffées de chaleurs mais je n'ai jamais ressenti tout cela." Quand Drago se pose des questions existentielles et que la réponse se trouve juste sous son nez. - OS


**Note de l'auteur :** THE COMEBACK. Youhou. Après 2 ans, me revoilà. J'ai commencé cet OS il y a un petit bout maintenant. Je me suis dit qu'il était temps de le finir. Bref, trêve de blabla, on se retrouve à la fin de votre lecture.

 _ENJOY_

* * *

 _ **Leçon de vie**_

 **oOoOo**

 **J** e me suis souvent demandé « Qu'est-ce que c'est « être amoureux » ? ».  
On entend parler de papillons dans le ventre, de bouffées de chaleur mais je n'ai jamais ressenti tout cela.  
Avec aucune femme.  
Pourtant je me suis attaché à certaines, j'en suis sûr. J'ai passé énormément de bon temps avec elles. De jolies parties de jambes en l'air. De _mémorables_ parties de jambes en l'air.  
Je me rappelle qu'un jour, assis à la terrasse d'un café new-yorkais, Blaise m'avait dit quelque chose qui ne cessait de me trotter dans la tête depuis.

 _« Tu sais mon vieux, je pensais que c'était ça la vie, les études d'un côté et les filles de l'autre.  
On en a eu des histoires d'un soir improbables ! Rit-il en sirotant son cocktail.  
Je pensais que j'avais tout connu à ce niveau mon vieux. Mais depuis que je suis avec Ginny… c'est tout simplement… Grandiose. Pour moi, j'avais déjà atteint l'apogée, le summum, mais, je te jure Drago, j'en étais bien loin ! S'exclama-t-il en reposant son verre dans un grand fracas. Je crois que je suis amoureux mec ! »_

Je me rappelle lui avoir répondu que c'était que des conneries, coucher n'a rien à voir avec les sentiments, c'est purement un besoin physique. Humain. Que tu sois amoureux ou non, les réactions corporelles sont les mêmes. Tu es excité, tu te soulages, tu es content. Voilà, c'est le cercle de la vie.

Le métro s'immobilisa, interrompant le fil de mes pensées. Les Abbesses. Je venais chercher Pansy Parkinson qui travaillait dans un petit restaurant qui ne payait pas de mine mais dont les prix atteignaient des sommets.  
Je me souviens avoir franchi la porte et d'un coup la chaleur écrasante du mois de juin fut remplacée par la vague rafraîchissante du climatiseur. Je l'entendais vrombir au dessus de moi. J'attendis que Pansy me remarque, en vain. Trop occupée à voltiger de table en table en criant les commandes au chef.  
Je m'apprêtais à franchir le seuil de la porte afin de m'acheter des cigarettes et me balader en attendant la fin de son service lorsque que l'on m'interpella.

« Vous êtes tout seul monsieur ? » Fit une voix que je connaissais si bien.

« En effet, mais si tu veux me tenir compagnie, aucun problème ! » Répondis-je en me retournant, un sourire charmant scotché à mes lèvres.

Elle ignora ma remarque et enchaîna.

« Vous avez le choix entre le bar ou la table du fond. » Dit-elle sèchement avant de tourner les talons.

Je m'assis à la table et observa sans une once de honte son corps s'activer derrière le bar.  
Par Salazar, cet uniforme…  
Cette jupe de patineuse rouge s'arrêtant au dessus du genou et son chemiser sans manches à rayures rouge et blanc rentré dans cette dernière. Les tennis blanches qu'elle portait contrastaient avec le teint légèrement halé de ses fines jambes.  
Mes yeux remontèrent peu à peu se délectant de chaque courbe, le creux de ses reins, sa cambrure, la grâce de son port de tête, son chignon fait dans l'empressement.  
Elle se retourna.  
Ses yeux noisette aux touches de miel en fusion. Ses yeux me lançant des éclairs. Décidément, Hermione Granger n'aimait pas être reluquée. Ce regard furibond m'avait manqué.  
Je souris en voyant cet air outré s'approcher de moi, poser brusquement un verre rempli au quart de sirop de pêche et une bouteille de limonade décapsulée.

« Cadeau de la maison. » Souffla-t-elle entre ses lèvres pincées.

« Je suis bouleversé par ta joie de me revoir. » Ironisai-je.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire de bon cœur. Ca me faisait plaisir de la retrouver après ces quelques mois en Amérique. Visiblement, plaisir non partagé.  
Mon rire attira l'attention de Pansy qui se précipita à ma table.

« Drago ! » Hurla-t-elle en faisant valser son plateau, heureusement vide, avant de se jeter dans mes bras. Malgré les mèches de cheveux plein la bouche, j'étais ravie de la retrouver. Je ne savais pas si elle sanglotait ou si elle ricanait dans mon cou. En lui tapotant le dos, je levais les yeux vers Hermione. Cette dernière me regarda de haut, eut une moue dégoûtée à mon égard et se retourna sans un mot.  
Mon sourire s'estompa à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait, Pansy dû sentir que mon étreinte s'était relâchée. Toujours au creux de mon cou, elle murmura :

« Tu sais Drago, elle a pleuré pendant des semaines. Et un matin, c'est comme si elle avait enfermé à double tours tous les sentiments que tu lui inspirais. Plus une larme, rien. Que des sourires. »

« …Dommage collatéral. »

« Dommage collatéral ?! » S'exclama la jeune femme en se redressant. « Mon poing cognant ce mur. Oh ! Tu es entre lui et moi. Dommage collatéral ! » Reprit-elle en agitant les bras. « Ma main dans ta tronche, dommage collatéral ! Mon pied dans tes… » Continua-t-elle, presque hystérique.

J'attrapais ses poignets et la forçais à me regarder. Essoufflée, elle se tut.

« Je sais que tu ne le penses pas. » Finit-elle par dire.

Elle me connaissait sur le bout des ongles. Jamais je n'aurais avoué à quel point ça me coûtait de voir Hermione aussi froide avec moi. De ne pas avoir le droit à un de ses sourires qui vous redonne la pêche.

« Je suis sûre que si tu lui parlais… » Commença la brune sur mes genoux.

« Je ne lui dois rien. Ce n'est pas comme si on était ensemble ou bien même amis. Je n'ai même pas couché avec elle ! Aucun lien, de près ou de loin. » La coupais-je.

« Tu as tort de faire ça Drago. Tu t'imposes des limites ridicules. Tu me fais de la peine. » Ajouta-t-elle avant de se relever et de se détourner de moi. « Ne te donne pas le mal de m'attendre, je sors entre filles ce soir. Hm…Entre filles et Blaise.»

Elle attrapa le plateau qu'Hermione lui tendit au bar et alla prendre les commandes.

Je jouais avec le verre de sirop non entamé d'une main tout en pianotant sur la table de l'autre. Ma jambe droite semblait être prise de spasmes et ne cessait de remuer. D'un bond je me relevai et filai vers le bar. Je sortis un billet de dix euros et le plaqua devant Hermione.

Sans lever les yeux vers moi et me dit : « Cadeau de la maison. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta gentillesse Granger, aucun lien de près ou de loin. » Crachai-je avant de filer sans apercevoir son expression d'abord étonnée et enfin blessée avant de redevenir neutre.

Lorsque la porte se renferma derrière moi. J'inspirais une bouffée d'air. La chaleur me délivrait de cet espace clos et douloureux tout en m'étouffant, me punissant pour mes torts.

Un souffle d'air frais agita mes cheveux et s'engouffra dans ma chemise blanche en lin.  
Une pulsion s'empara de moi et je mis la main sur la poignée, sans que je ne l'actionne, je la sentis se mouvoir sous mes doigts.

Mon cœur s'emballa sans que je n'y prête attention. Etait-elle venue me chercher ? Cette douce idée effleura mon esprit un court instant avant que je ne me retrouve face à un vieux monsieur dont la tête était surmontée d'une casquette en tweed.

« Eh beh alors jeune homme ! Vous êtes si assoiffé que ça ? » Rit-il en s'éloignant.

Je restais un moment sans bouger. Et puis je fus pris d'un rire nerveux qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Je riais encore et encore. Le souffle me manquait. Je m'assis sur un banc place des Abbesses. Certains touristes et passants me dévisageaient, un enfant me montra du doigt. Je fermais les yeux et continuais de rire de façon démentielle. Lorsque je les rouvris, elle était plantée devant moi, les mains sur les hanches. Le son se perdit dans ma gorge, comme un gamin pris sur le fait.

D'une seconde à l'autre son regard si dur fut remplacé par un flot de larmes intarissables. Elle sanglotait, hoquetait, reniflait mais elle gardait les mains sur les hanches et soutenait mon regard.

« Hermione tu devrais… »

« Tais-toi ! » Cria la jeune femme en passant la main sous son nez rougi. « Tu es parti sans un mot du jour au lendemain ! »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais du te prévenir. » Répondis-je en croisant les jambes, me mettant à l'aise.

« Je ne sais pas ! Peut être parce qu'on a passé les trois semaines précédentes ensemble ? Parce que je t'ai laissé dormir chez moi ? Parce que j'ai partagé avec toi les dernières cuillères de riz qu'il me restait ? » Enuméra la jeune fille en s'approchant de moi.

Je décroisai les jambes, la voyant s'approcher de plus en plus pour finir entre celles-ci un doigt accusateur pointé sur ma poitrine.

« Et en quoi ça fait de nous quelque chose ? Nous sommes quoi des…amis ? » Fis-je en me moquant.

L'expression qu'adopta Hermione me serra le cœur. Quoi ? Qu'avais-je dit ?

« C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu as besoin de clarifier oralement chacune de tes relations ? Un jour tu t'es posé avec Pansy et Blaise et tu leurs a dis quoi ? « Copains pour la vie ? » Qu'est-ce que tu dis aux filles que tu ramènes ? « Juste pour ce soir » ? Alors d'accord Drago. Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? » Demanda la jeune femme en plongeant son regard noisette empli de détermination sur moi.

Une minute de silence prit place. Je n'arrivais pas à détourner le regard. Je n'arrivais pas à parler. Ni à réfléchir. Elle murmura à nouveau sa question et ne voyant aucune réaction de ma part, elle se redressa lentement, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

« Je vois. J'étais une distraction. C'est terminé. »

Non. Je ne crois pas. Je ne sais pas. J'ai passé des moments agréables avec elle. L'appartement d'Hermione est un petit nid douillet. C'est un assez grand studio. Avec un lit double moelleux et une couette énorme. Il y a aussi ce vieux chat roux qui se prélasse sur un canapé qu'on a surement dû lui donner. De grandes étagères parcourent les murs remplies de livres, babioles et photos. La cuisine est minuscule mais elle y fait merveilleusement bien le thé.

Quand je la vois faire à manger dans cette cuisine ridiculement étroite, je la trouve belle. Quand elle caresse sa bestiole en me parlant de tout et de rien, je ne l'écoute plus, hypnotisé tantôt par le mouvement de ses lèvres tantôt par le geste inconscient de sa main. Lorsqu'elle m'embrasse sur les deux joues pour me saluer, son parfum m'enivre.

Plus je sentais Hermione me filer entre les doigts, plus toutes ses petites choses au quotidien me revenaient.

Son rire qui m'avait manqué pendant des mois, ses yeux pétillant lorsqu'elle était excitée par quelque chose. Son sérieux lorsqu'elle m'avait expliqué que pour elle, un bon roman c'est un roman où elle pleure à la fin. Parce qu'elle s'aperçoit qu'il n'y avait pas de suite, qu'elle quitte ces personnages qu'elle a accompagné une partie de leurs vies et qui l'ont fait voyager. Elle ne supporte pas le fait de se retrouver seule en refermant un livre.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de l'importance de tous ces moments jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise que s'était terminé.

« Terminé? » M'entendais-je demander.

Elle continua de marcher. Je me levai et parcouru les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient en deux grandes enjambées. Je continuai de marcher derrière elle.

« De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qui est terminé ? » Demandai-je à nouveau.

« Visiblement, ce qui n'a jamais commencé. » Me lança la jeune femme en s'engouffrant dans le café me laissant pantois sur le seuil de la porte.

Pourquoi sentais-je mes entrailles se serrer ? Pourquoi le souffle me manquait-il ? Quel était cette sensation de manque qui s'infiltrait dans mes veines ? Mes yeux s'affolaient regardant à gauche, à droite, la porte, mes pieds. Je sentis le sol défaillir sous eux. Je me retrouvais bêtement assis. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient.

« Pansy t'a chassé, vieux ? » Entendis-je au lointain.

« Je suis malade Blaise. » Déclarai-je plongeant ma tête entre mes mains.

Je le sentis s'accroupir à mes cotés, le sachant inquiet.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? Je dois appeler les urgences ? Tu veux t'asseoir et boire un verre d'eau ? »

« Je n'en sais rien ! » M'exclamai-je en me relevant brusquement. « J'ai chaud, je perds mes moyens, je deviens maladroit. »

« Quand il y a Hermione dans les parages ? » Ricana Blaise.

« Je… Non ! Enfin… oui ? » Balbutiai-je.

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de te débarrasser de ça… » Fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

« Je dois coucher avec elle. » Dis-je plein de détermination en me relevant.

« Quoi ?! Mais n'importe quoi ! » S'exclama mon ami, surpris.

Il était encore assis à terre que j'étais déjà planté devant la jeune femme.

Je la trouvai dos à moi, devant un groupe d'adolescents entrain de prendre leurs commandes. Je la saisi par la taille avec douceur, la forçant à se tourner vers moi.

Elle me dévisagea, étonnée. Elle posa sa main gauche sur mon bras tandis que sa main droite était encombrée par un plateau vide.  
Je plongeai mon regard anthracite dans ses yeux noisette. Mon pouls s'accéléra. Je caressais distraitement le creux de ses reins lorsque je me penchai vers elle. Si proche de ses appétissantes lèvres rosées… Je ressentis une vive douleur avant de m'évanouir.

J'étais dans les vapes, allongé sur quelque chose de relativement dur.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? » Entendis-je glapir Blaise.

« Gnahahah, il ne l'a pas volé ! » Ricana Pansy.

« M-mais… Il a voulu m'embrasser ! »

« Et c'est tout naturellement que tu assommes à coups de plateau les hommes qui essayent de t'embrasser ? » Demanda mon ami d'un ton sceptique.

« Il… Il m'a surprise ! » Se défendit la jeune femme.

« Hahaha, niveau surprise, il est le mieux servi ! » S'éclaffa ma hyène de meilleure amie.

« Bllblb. » Gargouillai-je en ouvrant les yeux.

Je les vis tous les trois penchés sur moi, Pansy moqueuse, Blaise content et Hermione inquiète.

« Ca va ? » Me demandèrent-ils en même temps sur ces différents tons.

« J'ai connu mieux. » Grognai-je en me frottant le crâne. « T'es complètement folle comme fille ! »

« On embrasse pas les gens comme ça ! » S'outragea la jeune fille.

« Ah oui ? J'aurais dû te demander la permission ? « Excuse-moi Hermione, puis-je t'embrasser ? » C'est plus clair ? »

Elle comprit que je faisais allusion à sa remarque de tout à l'heure. Du coin de l'œil je vis Pansy tirer sur la manche de Blaise, le forçant à s'échapper à reculons.

« On s'éclipse, ne faites pas attention à nous. » Murmurait-elle.

« On...» Commença Hermione en plongeant son regard dans celui de Drago. Un regard d'une rare puissance qui avait tout simplement l'agaçant don de vous couper le souffle.

« On… RAH ! » S'exclama-t-elle de rage en poussant de la main le visage de Drago qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? » Se moqua-t-il.

Elle prit son visage en coupe et le fixa à nouveau dans les yeux.

« Tu as cet agaçant don de la nature. Tes yeux sont magiques par Merlin ! Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer une minute, ce n'est pas possible ! Arrête de me regarder ! »

Drago, qui était toujours allongé par terre légèrement redressé sur ses coudes, ne cessa de sourire, il glissa doucement sa main dans la chevelure d'une Hermione penchée sur lui faisant mine de remettre en place une mèche.

Deux têtes dépassaient d'une des banquettes du bar.  
« Classique. » Analysa Blaise aux cotés de Pansy qui lui donna un coup de coude.

Sans détacher son regard du sien, sa main se faufila sur la nuque de la jeune femme et d'une infinie douceur, il rapprocha son visage du sien.

Hermione, surprise, tenant toujours le visage du garçon entre les mains n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement.

Blaise glapit d'impatience tandis que Pansy lui serrait la main à la lui arracher.

Drago sentit le souffle irrégulier de la jeune femme lui caresser les lèvres. Et sans se dépeindre de son sourire si célèbre, il effleura la bouche d'Hermione avant d'en prendre pleinement possession.

Un « YES ! » retentissant fit bondir quelques clients. Blaise mit précipitamment sa main sur la bouche de Pansy et l'entraîna dans sa chute sous la table tout en priant pour qu'Hermione et Drago ne les aient pas vus.

Ils étaient bien trop occupés pour ça.

 **oOoOoOo**

Hermione prit sa pause et vint s'installer à coté de moi, à la table du fond.

« Je t'en veux toujours. » Lâcha-t-elle.

« Je sais, je suis désolé. » Répondis-je.

Elle me regarda tristement.

« Ca ne suffit pas Drago. Je t'ai haï pendant des mois. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu étais parti. Pourquoi j'étais la seule à ne pas recevoir de nouvelles de toi. Comment tu pouvais, sans prétention, te passer de moi du jour au lendemain. Parce que, toi, tu m'as manqué chaque jour depuis. »

« Hermione, j'ai du mal à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens. Je dois juste être dysfonctionnel à ce niveau. Mais je veux dire que hum, tu as vraiment été une amie durant le temps qu'on a passé ensemble. Et plus je passais du temps avec toi plus je me sentais prisonnier de notre relation. Jusqu'à tout à l'heure je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Tous ces symptômes inconnus qui me sont tombés dessus. J'avais l'impression que tout mon petit monde qui ne tournait qu'autour de moi en majeure partie s'arrêtait soudainement d'aller dans le bon sens pour se tourner vers toi. Tu es la raison de mon départ au fond. »

J'étais essoufflé, plus je parlais plus je me rendais compte de ce qui m'avait poussé à partir et ce qui m'arrivait.

« Hermione ! » Hurla le chef depuis sa cuisine. « Au travail ! »

La jeune femme se tourna vers moi.

« Je te pardonne, Drago.» Glissa-t-elle en se faufilant parmi les tables. « Si tu m'emmènes dîner !»

 **oOoOoOo**

« Répète après moi Drago, je ne couche pas avec Hermione **juste** pour me la faire. Je, je ? » S'appliquait Blaise en face de moi.

Le service des filles était terminé. Nous attendions devant le restaurant qu'elles sortent.  
Hermione allait passer la soirée filles (et Blaise) pour ce soir, je l'emmenais dîner. Pansy était surexcitée à l'idée de raconter tous les derniers potins la première. Mon regard se reporta sur Blaise.

« Allez Drago, c'est facile, je ? »

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Hermione resplendissante qui m'offrit un magnifique sourire avant de répondre à Pansy qui lui secouait le bras pour avoir le plus de détails possible sur notre relation, afin de relater précisément, mot à mot notre histoire.

« Je suis amoureux. »

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Oulalalaaa c'est guimauve tout plein hihihi. J'adore. J'espère que vous avez appréciez ! Pour ma part, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire haha. Donnez-moi donc votre avis ! A bientôt ! (Promis pas 2 ans. (Peut-être haha.))

Bisous sur vos joues de chaton.


End file.
